


Healthy Habits

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry encourages Draco to be healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Habits

**Title:** Healthy Habits  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry encourages Draco to be healthy.  
 **Word Count:** 230  
 **Genre:** Humor/Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for this month's [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) prompt: Apples.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Healthy Habits

~

“I love apples, they’re so healthy,” Harry said, smiling as he accepted the bag of fruit from the vendor.

“I’ve always found them to be such common fruit,” Draco sneered as they walked away.

Harry rolled his eyes. It had taken some persuading to get Draco to come with him to the organic market, and in the end it had only been the promise of ice cream that had managed to extract him from their flat. Now that they were walking around in the fresh air, though, Draco was not being very pleasant, criticizing everything about the market.

“There’s nothing wrong with a crisp, juicy apple,” Harry protested.

“Fine, Potter, you be healthy. You promised me ice cream, however,” Draco said.

Harry sighed and nodded, allowing Draco to drag him to the ice cream vendor. When he refused ice cream himself and pulled out one of the apples he’d purchased, Draco shrugged, accepting his treat eagerly.

“Let’s eat over here,” Harry suggested, gesturing towards a bench.

When they sat, Harry finally had an opportunity to eat his fruit, and he did so with gusto, moaning and slurping as the juice slid down his chin. “Mm, they have the best apples here,” he said thickly.

The sound of Draco whimpering made Harry look up to see him gaping.

“What?” Harry asked.

Draco didn’t say a word, he simply set down his barely-touched dish of ice cream and reached for Harry, pulling him close before devouring his apple-drenched mouth. By the time Draco raised his head, Harry was gasping and Draco was flushed.

“Wow,” Harry whispered.

Draco smiled. “I see what you mean about the apples here,” he said. “They’re best I’ve ever tasted.”

Harry refrained from reminding Draco he hadn’t actually eaten one yet. “Um, Draco?”

“Mm?”

“Your ice cream is melting.” Harry grinned.

Draco shrugged and, pulling Harry to his feet, began dragging him back towards their flat. “I’ve given up ice cream,” he said.

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Draco smirked. “I’ve decided to live a healthy life from now on.”

~


End file.
